Chocolate Honey !
by Amaya Kyusha
Summary: "aku mau chocolate honey, tapi aku tidak memiliki pasangan" "kau harus memiliki pasangan jika ingin membeli chocolate honey, minuman ini untuk pasangan yang telah jadian" "saya basanganya, kami beli satu ya?" Read more


Kazehaya X Kuronuma

Ooc, romance, drama

"Hei ayo kita ke Love cafe" Ayane-chan berseru dengan semangat

"ayo ayo" kata yanno-chan.

Kami pun bergegas ke Love café. Ya Love café adalah kafe yang berbatasan antara SMA putri dan SMA putra, maka dari itu dinamakan Love café.

"lihat lihat ada cowok ganteng" yanno berseru dan merona didepan kumpulan siswa SMA putra yang rata rata berwajah tampan, ya mereka adalah idola para gadis dari SMA putri

"Eh kalian jangan begitu, malu, dilihat banyak orang bicara begitu. Apalagi kalau sampai anak laki laki itu melihat kearah kita dan mendengarnya" kataku bijak,

Sebenarnya aku hanya menjaga image di depan sekumpulan laki laki tampan itu, ya nama geng mereka adalah Sixhan, kepanjangan dari Six hansome yang artinya enam laki laki tampan.

"Tumben sekali ya Kau bersikap dewasa" puji ayane-chan kepadaku

"ah kalian ini, ayo mari kita pesan!" mereka pun berbaris mengantri untuk memesan makanan dan minuman,

Mereka berdua, ayane chan dan yanno chan sudah memesan kue dan minuman tinggal aku sendiri saja yang belum, aku bingung memilih menu yang mana, ah! Aku ingat kemarin Kurumi-chan dan Fudo-kun bilang chocolate honey itu enak, ah aku coba!

"aku pesan Chocolate Honey satu" kataku

"siapa pasanganmu?"

"aku kan hanya beli satu" kataku

"maaf chocolate honey hanya untuk pasangan yang telah jadian"

"tapi aku ingin sekali chocolate honey, aku tidak punya pasangan" aku memaksa untuk membeli

"tetap saja, kau harus punya pasangan dulu baru bisa membeli chocolate honey"

Aduh bagaimana ini, dibelakangku ada yang mengantri juga

"ah, saya pasanganya, kami beli satu ya?" aku mendengar suara ini dari belakangku

"eh? Kau?"

"sudah tak apa, aku juga ingin membeli chocolate honey tapi juga tidak memiliki pasangan, kau juga ingin sekali kan?"

"eh i.. iya" laki laki yang baik hati ini adalah salah satu anggota dari sixhan tapi aku tidak terlalu menggemari mereka jadi aku tidak hafal namanya

"oh ya namamu?" tanyanya ramah

"Kuronuma, kau sendiri?"

"aku Kazehaya, apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Ah yang benar saja baru pertama bertemu tapi sudah di tembak saja

"iya iya aku mau"

Dari jauh

"wah enak sekali ya kuronuma" gerutu yanno chan

"iya benar, tapi aku hanya takut kalau pria tampan itu hanya memainkan hatinya" kata ayane chan prihatin

Iya benar juga kata ayane chan, kalau kazehaya-kun hanya memperminkan aku bagaimana, aku ini bodoh sekali…

"pulang sekolah ini kau mau pulang denganku?"

"apakah sixhan tidak berlatih basket?"

"hari ini kami libur" kazehaya-kun tersenyum manis

"baiklah" aku tersenyum bahagia

Pulang sekolah, kami pulang bersama, tapi sebelum itu ia mengajaku jalan jalan dulu ke toko perfume dan dinner bersama

"hmm" kazehaya menyemprotkan perfume yang ia ambil ke badanku

"aku suka jika kau memakai perfume ini"kata kazehaya sambil menatapku dalam dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku

"dan aku lebih senang lagi jika kau memakai lip gloss ini, nanti akan kucium" sambil menunjukan lip gloss yang ia maksud kedepan wajahku

"iya baiklah, aku akan memakainya kapan kapan" kataku

"ayo pulang" kata kazehaya sambil menggaet tangan ku

Setiap hari kami seperti ini, terkadang jika sixhan ada jadwal latihan basket aku harus menungguinya.

Pulang sekolah

"ah kazehaya-kun mana ya?" kataku dalam hati

"hei ryu, mana kazehaya?" kataku pada ryu

"ah ada di dalam sedang berkumpul bersama sixhan"

"loh kau tidak ikutan?"

"aku sedang tidak enak badan, oh ya sampaikan salamku pada ayane ya kuronuma?"

"oke"

Aku mulai masuk kedalam, tapi ketika sampai pintu

"ah kau curang sekali kazehaya, jika kau tidak dapat lotre kemaren si no 1 belum ada yang memiliki, ah tidak apa masih ada si nomer 2" kata Razel secara blak blakan

_Jadi selama ini? Dia menembakku karena dapat lotre? Dia tidak tulus! _

Aku menitikkan air mata, tapi seketika itu juga kazehaya-kun melihatku

"tidak kuronuma, yang dia katakana itu bohong" ia mendekatiku

_Aku yakin kazehaya akan mengatakan atau juga akan jujur tentang sesuatu jadi aku tidak lari untuk pergi_

Tanganku di tarik oleh kazehaya ke sebuah taman, ia menghapus air mataku dan menatapku sambil tersenyum

"kau tahu? Mengapa saat itu juga aku menembakmu?"

"tidak"

"aku ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Aku sudah lama memendam rasa ini tapi aku tidak pernah berani mengatakanya kepadamu, aku hanya bisa memandangimu jika kau sedang memesan minuman atau makanan di love café. Mungkin jika tidak ada lotre itu, sampai saat ini aku masih memendam rasa ini sendirian" katanya tersenyum

_Jadi? Kau tidak membohongiku? Kau ternyata jujur padaku. Ya Tuhan biarlah selalu seperti ini cinta kami, selalu bersama untuk selamanya_

"kuronuma, apakah kau ingin ikut denganku pergi ke perayaan tahun baru, bersama sixhan?"

"iya aku akan ikut denganmu" aku tersenyum lebar

Malam perayaan tahun baru

"wow, kau cantik sekali hari ini memakai baju itu" kata kazehaya tersenyum

"terimakasih"

"ayo kesana"

"hei kuronuma, apa kabar" Tanya sixhan kepadaku tidak termasuk kazehaya

"baik" mereka penatapku dengan ramah tidak seperti biasanya

"ayo kazehaya"

"tidak usah" kali ini kazehaya seram sekali dia tampak tidak suka denganku

"tapi aku memakai lip gloss yang kau belikan dan memakai perfume itu" kataku memelas

"iya" katanya jutek

Aku pun melanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan sixhan lainya, tiba tiba kazehaya menghilang dari belakangku

"ah kazehaya? Kazehaya? Hei ryu kazehaya mana?"

"dia tadi ke pohon kelapa itu tadi" katanya sambil menunjuk pohon kelapa yang ada di tepi pantai

Aku pun segera berlari kesana, aku bodoh, bodoh sekali, kazehaya? Apakah dia benar menyayangiku? Namun kenapa dia seperti itu? Sangat beda dengan biasanya

"kazehaya, kau marah padaku?" kataku sambil mendekatinya

"tidak, aku sedih jika kau dekat dengan mereka, aku tidak mau kau diambil mereka, kau itu sangat cantik" katanya tersenyum sedih, aku memeluknya

"maaf kan aku ya? Aku tidak mengetahuinya"

"kau memakainya?" telunjuknya menunjuk bibirku, aku mengangguk

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan"

"apa?"

"menciummu"

Ditempelkanya bibirnya bersama bibirku dan kamipun larut dalam kebahagiaan ini, ya tuhan biarkan kami bersama sama bahagia berdua selamanya…

! ! !

The End

Created by Jasmine Faizun


End file.
